Egotistical Innocence
by armybro8
Summary: Egoist. Short, fluffy little stories that aren't long enough to be considered their own fic.
1. Strawberries and Whipped Cream

Nowaki smiled at his beloved as he ate. Hiroki was such a messy eater.

Hiroki stopped when he noticed Nowaki's gaze upon him. "What?"

"Oh, Hiro-san, you're just like a child." Nowaki admitted softly, setting his bowl of strawberry shortcake on the coffee table. He leaned over and licked the side of his lover's adorable face, catching some whipped cream with his tongue.

Hiroki blushed wildly. "Idiot." He muttered, trying to ignore Nowaki while he took another strawberry into his mouth. Suddenly, the bowl was ripped from his hands, and he was pushed back onto the couch by Nowaki's strong hands. He would have protested, but his lips had been captured in a soft kiss

Maybe being messy wasn't always a bad thing.

**---**

**I don't own Junjo Romantica. That is rightfully Shungiku Nakamura's. **


	2. Crimson Dishwater

"Ouch! Dammit," Hiroki murmured as the knife slipped from his grasp, nicking his finger. The dishwater slowly turned a bubbly crimson, and Nowaki hurried over.

"Hiro-san! Are you alright?" Nowaki asked, concerned, grabbing his lover's wet wrist. He examined the tiny gash close, and Hiroki rolled his eyes.  
"I'm fine; it's just a small cut. Get me a band-aid."

Nowaki ignored his demand and mouthed Hiroki's slim index finger, cleaning the blood of off it with his tongue and lightly kissing his injury.

"Oh, Nowaki, gross!" Hiroki protested, trying to wiggle his hand away.

But he allowed his lover to continue to take care of him in every way possible that night.

- - -

**It was hard to put a name to all the drabbles all at once. So I took a line from the manga; Volume 1, Junjo Egoist Act 1. **

**Also, DAMMIT, the drabble is 112 words. I'm working on trying to get it to be 100, because that's what drabbles really are. It's SO hard though!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Junjo Romantica. That is Shungiku-sensei's. **


	3. Bathtime

Nowaki filled the small cup with soapy water, smiling gently.

Hiroki closed his eyes, grunting as the water was spilled over his head, making the wet cinnamon strands fall in front of his face.

"You're so cute when you're wet, Hiro-san." Nowaki mused, pushing Hiroki's incredibly soft, drenched hair away from his eyes.

Hiroki was pulled onto his lover's soapy lap, and when he felt something hard nudge his backside, he glared at him.

"Pervert." Hiroki spat, laying down on top of Nowaki and pressing their chests together. He buried his face in Nowaki's neck, smiling to himself, completely content.

- - -

**Oh, the useless fluffy fluffy fluff!**

**It's so much fun to write though.**

**(yay, first ACTUAL drabble. 100 words, exactly, like it should be!)**

**Nope, don't own Junjo. It's Shungiku Nakamura's.**


	4. Merry Christmas

"Hmmm…" Hiroki sighed, crossing his arms and leisurely pacing in front of the window. He gazed out the cold black glass blankly, lost in useless thought. The large window was gloriously displaying the beautiful Tokyo nightscape; delicate snowflakes gracefully falling onto the ground several stories below, a thin swathe of snow on the unpopulated street below, and several dim streetlights gently illuminating the entire vista.

He closed his eyes and sighed again, leaning over to the side to press the side of his head against the windowsill. He gently pulled the cup of coffee up to his lips and sipped some of it, allowing the warmth of the liquid to spread through his body as he swallowed contentedly.

Nowaki quietly walked up behind his unknowing lover in the darkness, smiling as he approached him and enveloped him in a snug, warm embrace. He expected Hiroki to protest and bat his arms away since he wasn't invited to hug him, but was deeply pleased when Hiroki just set his coffee down on the windowsill and whirled around in his arms, returning the embrace and resting his head on Nowaki's shoulder.

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki tighter and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I love you, Hiro-san…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nowaki." Hiroki whimpered out before whispering in an even smaller voice, "I love you."

- - -

**Ah, I know, you don't need to tell me. Hiroki's OOC. **

**But that's okay! I wanted to write a nice mushy Egoist drabble without Hiroki's personality getting in the way and yelling at Nowaki. (Trust me, I hate writing OOC as much as some people hate reading it. Save for this time-this time, it was fun!)**

**BESIDES, we all know that Hiroki secretly loves all the mushy stuff Nowaki does for him! So what's so bad about showing it every once in a while?**

**Junjo Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist are all Shungiku-sensei's!**

**Sorry, I know this isn't even close to being a drabble since it's more than 200 words, but oh well?**


	5. Magazine

**Prompt: Magazine**

---

"What the hell is this!?" Hiroki yelled as he glared at the magazine wrapped in plastic.

"A PlayBoy, Hiro-san." Nowaki answered innocently, continuing to stir their dinner.

"And why the hell do you have one?" Hiroki asked, grinding his teeth together angrily.

"It's for Sempai. He asked me to pick one up; I'm giving it to him tomorrow." Nowaki answered, setting the spoon down on the countertop and coming up behind Hiroki. He wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, smiling as he said, "I didn't think Hiro-san would care so much that I had a dirty magazine in my bag."

"I…don't! Now get off of me, you big moron! Dinner's going to burn!" Hiroki protested, trying to pull away from Nowaki's embrace.

Nowaki laughed gently, pressing a soft kiss to Hiroki's neck before releasing him and turning his attention back to cooking.

---

**My friend Stephan gave me the magazine prompt.**

**We've been over this many times before—I don't own Junjo!**


	6. Anniversary

**Prompt: Anniversary**

---

"How fucking cliché," Hiroki spat, eyeing the bowlful of warm, melted chocolate.

"Well, I'm very cheesy." Nowaki stated, trying not to sound too happy about Hiroki agreeing to this.

Hiroki lay back on the bed, already de-clothed, as Nowaki slowly drizzled some of the sweetness onto his bare stomach.

After sitting the bowl over to the side, Nowaki, also naked, leaned over and began licking Hiroki's sweet skin. Nowaki's tongue worshipped his stomach for a long time before coming up and capturing Hiroki's lips in a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary," Hiroki breathed as Nowaki began to paint him with chocolate again.

---

**A big thank you to my friend Caitlyn who (unknowingly) gave me the Anniversary prompt.**

**(I always ask my friends for random words and use them as prompts. They have no idea their words get used for my sexual fanfics. XD)**


	7. Morning

**Prompt: Morning-after**

---

Hiroki stumbled and fell to the floor as he tried to climb out of bed.

"Oy, Nowaki! Get in here!"

Nowaki rushed inside the bedroom. "What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

"Dammit, my back is killing me…this is all your fault! Get me some fucking painkillers and help me up!"

Nowaki tried to stifle a smile and helped Hiroki up. Once Hiroki was standing, Nowaki wrapped his arms around his sore, worn-out lover. "Where is it sore? Right…here?" Nowaki asked; rubbing Hiroki's lower back with his large, warm hands.

"Mm-hmm…" Hiroki murmured, enjoying the loving massage on his aching back.

"What about…here?" Nowaki asked, moving his hands a little lower.

"Ahh…" Hiroki accidentally moaned.

"And…here?"

Hiroki's eyes shot open. "No, no, you moron! Not there!"

"I think you are very sore right here, Hiro-san…" Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear, hand slipping under Hiroki's boxers and groping his ass while lips teased his flushed earlobe.

"D-don't you dare! Get me some fucking p-pills!" Hiroki stuttered, trying to wiggle free from Nowaki's arms. But the doctor kept his hold, gently pushing Hiroki back onto the bed and nuzzling him warmly.

"We are NOT doing it again. Four times last night is enough. Get the hell off of me." Hiroki stated coldly, a stern look on his face.

Nowaki was able to stifle his laughter until he was back in the kitchen, gathering up some pills and breakfast for his upset lover.

---

**I thought it'd be funny to write how Hiroki feels in the morning after their anniversary sex. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	8. Beautiful Life

**Beautiful Life**

**This has been lying around my laptop for quite a while. Thought I'd finish it.**

---

Hiroki couldn't imagine waking up any other way.

Nowaki's lean body pressed up behind him; warm, comforting, familiar—and those strong arms wound tightly around his waist, holding their bodies close together while they slept.

The deep exhales that fell from Nowaki's soft, pink lips tickled the nape of Hiroki's neck, sending sparks of undiluted warmth throughout his entire body. The faint scent of love-making still lingered in the air, and sticky, dried come clung to their naked bodies as they spooned. Morning sunlight spilled in through the blinds and bathed the bottom half of their bed in a soft orange radiance, causing heat to seep through the layer of covers and warm their bare skin.

Hiroki rolled over to face Nowaki, turning cautiously, trying not to jostle his younger lover or wake him up. Unfortunately Nowaki stirred and yawned anyway, tired blue eyes slowly opening up and blinking several times to adjust to the brightness of their bedroom. Nowaki's gaze soon met Hiroki's and he smiled, sliding his hand over the small of Hiroki's back. He gently grasped Hiroki's hand and brought the knuckles to his smiling lips, leaving crinkled damp sports on pale skin.

Hiroki closed his eyes and tried to bite back a smile, but it slowly made its way onto his face anyway. He twisted their fingers so that Nowaki's were now perfectly situated between each of his, squeezing them affectionately. The blackness granted beneath his eyelids gave him no warning when Nowaki leaned in for a soft kiss, but he should have seen it coming. They both let out a soft sigh of content as their lips moved together.

Nope, Hiroki definitely didn't want it any other way.

---

**YAY FOR SICKLY SWEET FLUFF! :) hope you didn't puke from all the sweetness--but this was really fun to write.**


End file.
